


Expectations

by princesskiwifruit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskiwifruit/pseuds/princesskiwifruit
Summary: Sirius and Remus in the summer of 1995.





	Expectations

“Do you have a hang-over potion?”  
“No. Too expensive.”  
“I don’t get it. You used to be the light-weight, not me.”  
“I dare say, you’re out of practice when it comes to alcohol.”  
“You, on the other hand, seemed as though you’ve had quite a bit of practice.”  
Remus shrugged.  
“Fuck, Remus, is that who you are now? A fucking drunk in a run-down hut, not even able to afford a fucking hang-over potion?”  
“What did you expect, Padfoot?”  
“I thought you’d have a hot husband and three adopted little cubs.”  
“Right.”  
“Fuck, Moony. You could have done anything with your life. You were the only one who was spared, and this is it?”  
“Spared? I wasn’t spared, Sirius. I lost everyone I cared about in one day. You think that was a picnic? I’m a monster without you three, have you forgotten about that?”  
“You were free! You were fucking free, Moony!”


End file.
